Yours to Hold
by Hanikamiya
Summary: Tell me a story, you say. What kind of story do you want to hear? I ask. You think for a while before replying. Tell me our story.
1. Reflection

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I own nothing.

**Author's Note**: All right, my first attempt at a fan fiction outside the realm of Inuyasha. I am basing this off of what I have seen of Final Fantasy X and bits of what I've seen of Final Fantasy X-2. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

**Your's to Hold**

_Reflection_

It's one of those days. We both know the type. A light breeze sweeps through the meadow and the grass tickles the back of our legs. The sun's rays filter through white fluffy clouds that will soon be tinted pink as the sun dips beyond the horizon. We start the day cloud gazing, but as night sets in we look at the stars, connecting the dots with imaginary threads to reveal the pictures they veil.

Your head rests gently in my lap, your serene blue eyes staring intently at my face as I read to you. We've gotten into this habit; sitting outside all day, doing nothing of any real significance. When I ask you why we do this you say the same thing: we've earned it. I suppose I believe you. Perhaps we do deserve to live a life of leisure. After all, before we arrived here, at this place that is neither heaven nor earth, we rarely had time to simply relax and enjoy each other's company. That is all we do now. Not to say that I don't enjoy it, because I do. It is wonderful just sitting outside, partaking in the cleanliness of our surroundings, as carefree as children. Do you see what you have done to me?

Before we met I was a disciplined girl, perfectly content with going about my training as a Summoner and eventually having the honor of dying to save Spira. I followed the rules and warned myself to not get too emotionally attached to anyone, as I knew my fate. But, you _had_ to come. I, as well as everyone else, found you to be quite an enigma. You said that you came from Zanarkand and needed to get back. Fate, however, had other plans for us.

"Yuna?" Your languid voice catches me off guard and I halt in mid-sentence. I look down at you, my eyes asking the unspoken 'Yes?'. "I was just thinking."

"Careful," I say with a hint of a laugh. "Too much and your head may explode."

You laugh sarcastically and smile at me. Your eyes twinkle and a smile crosses my face. "Funny. But, seriously."

"What have you been thinking about, Tidus?" I ask.

You take a few short seconds to answer. "Not really thinking; more like wondering."

I smile again and place the book on the ground. "All right. What have you been wondering?"

"Why did you start reading to me? I've always wondered that."

"Hm," I mutter. "I don't quite remember, either. But, I suspect it's because one day you said you wished something like this would happen."

"I don't remember saying that," you reply. You sit up, sweep your golden blonde hair from your eyes, and look at me. "When did I say that?"

I stay silent for a moment, the intensity of your gaze rousing a pink blush to my cheeks. "It was after a battle. Rikku was injured and you said that you couldn't wait until you were able to relax outside and just talk to someone, even if they did just read to you."

You continue to stare at me and I begin to feel like a complete idiot. "How do you remember all of this stuff?" You inquire.

Again, it takes me a moment to answer. "It was the first time you didn't say you wanted to return to Zanarkand. I thought, perhaps, you would stay…" I respond hesitantly.

"Oh…" You move behind me and gently push my head onto your lap. "Tell me a story."

I give you a questioning look and pick up the book next to us.

"No, I don't want you to read to me. Just tell me a story." You carefully grab the book from my hand and the feeling of your fingertips against my flesh sends tingles up my spine.

"I'm not a storyteller, Tidus. Wouldn't you rather hear the words of someone else than my own?" I ask.

"Oh, don't make me beg, Yuna," you pout slightly and I have to stifle a laugh.

This is what I love about you, Tidus. Even after death you are the carefree spirit that protected me in the battles against Sin. You are still the spirit who would do anything to make me laugh because you said it was music to your ears. I have never told you this, Tidus, but simply being with you is enough to bring a smile to my face on the darkest of days.

"Please?" You look down at me with the puppy dog eyes. Heavens, no. Please don't beg. I'm begging you not to beg.

I sigh and squint my eyes against the last rays of the dying sun. You lean forward and shield my face from the blinding brightness, your handsome smile still intact.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" I ask resolutely. Your smile broadens and you twirl a lock of my shoulder length, milk chocolate colored hair between your fingers as you think. The contact, though minimal, puts me at ease and I find myself reaching for the hand that is supporting your weight. You grasp my hand, rubbing smooth circles along the back of it with your thumb.

You let out a puff of breath and lean back, pulling me with you. "Oh, I know," you finally say.

I look up at you, a renewed blush flushing my cheeks at our precarious position (my head is on your chest and you move an arm to my waist). "Well?"

"Tell our story." You tilt your head to the side to get a better look at me.

"What?" I ask through a laugh. You smile at me and turn your head towards the sky, your eyes closed.

"I want to hear about us. Beginning to end," you answer.

"But," I start, "you lived it. Why would you wish to sully the reality of what happened with my biased rendition?"

"Because, I want to hear what it was like for you. Then, after you're finished, I can tell you what it was like for me," you smile encouragingly at me and begin to rub my back like you always do to calm or relax me.

"I hope you have a while. It's such a long story," I say and your smile spreads to your eyes.

"For you, Yuna, I have an eternity," you whisper.

**Author's Note**: Yes, it is short and I am aware that it is completely horrible. If you would like me to continue then please say in your review. Any advice is welcomed with open arms, as well as information about Final Fantasy X, seeing as how my knowledge of the game is extremely limited. Thank you.


	2. Encounter

**Author's Note**: I usually do not update within a few days, but the chapter is short and I had time to finish writing it before school this morning. Umm… thanks to the two people who reviewed. I was starting to think that the story was complete crap and I was sorely tempted to delete it. I hope this chapter is as satisfactory as the previous one.

**Yours to Hold**

_Encounter_

Oh, gosh. Beginning to end, nothing but our story? Where to start? I feel like a fool for asking you this, but…

You chuckle quietly and push my hair out of my face. "How about the beginning?" You ask with a mirthful glint in your eyes.

"Oh, be quiet, Tidus," I hit your arm and sigh. "It was so long ago. I doubt I remember everything."

"Don't worry about that," you reassure me. "Just tell me what you remember."

I look at you and push myself off of your chest so that we are lying side by side. "You know, Tidus, you are the most demanding person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

You smile and turn your head to look at me. "What about Seymour? He was worse than I am."

I groan at the memory that begins to run through my head. "For one, I said that I have ever had the _pleasure_ of meeting. Two, you're right," I still feel guilty for speaking of Seymour in such a way, but you, as well as others, have convinced me that he deserves it.

You take my hand in yours, kiss the knuckles, and hold it loosely. "Are you going to start anytime soon?" You ask with a laugh.

"All right, all right," I say. Sometimes you have the patience of a five year old. I sigh again and place my hands on my stomach, the fingers interlaced. "My and Seymour's… courtship had really just started when you showed up. I don't even know how you got to Besaid. How'd you get there, Tidus?"

"Don't worry about that. Start with Seymour and just… go." You laugh gently and I look at the sky. Night has started to fall and stars are sprinkled sporadically across the sky. I close my eyes, remain silent for several seconds, and begin.

* * *

Seymour and I were walking leisurely around the city, speaking of Summoning and white magic. Both were rather boring and it was difficult conversing on such subjects, even if I was a practitioner of both, so I was not contributing that much to the one-sided conversation. I admit myself bored and Seymour seemed to notice.

"Yuna?" Seymour, with his powerful six feet five inches of muscle, looked down at me, a disapproving look in his cold eyes.

"Yes, Maester Seymour?" I asked. Call it a curse, but I could not act rudely towards anyone.

Seymour smiled, though the gesture lacked the warm-heartedness that I was accustomed to giving and receiving. "Are you all right?"

I nodded and returned the smile. "Quite all right, thank you. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"I asked you how many aeons you have collected and you've yet to answer," he answered. My attempt to hide the blush warming my face failed miserably.

* * *

"Wow. Blushed even back then, huh?" You smirk and I kick your leg.

"If you are going to interrupt I'll stop," I say and you hastily apologize.

"Please, continue. I won't say anything else." I smile genially and continue with the story.

* * *

"Oh, sorry," I muttered and tugged nervously at my left sleeve. "I'm not sure how many I have, but Lulu has more."

Seymour nodded slightly and grabbed my hand. I repressed a shudder at the coldness and we continued our trek around Besaid. "It's a beautiful day today," he commented. The sun was shining brightly, birds were twittering, and the shimmer of the ocean was clearly visible, even from the distance we were from it.

"It is," I agreed. We finished our walk and entered my house. Lulu greeted us first and I bowed respectfully.

"How was your walk?" She asked, her voice holding disinterest. It is not Lulu's nature to be… well, cheerful. I expected nothing less from her.

"Enjoyable," Seymour told her and I nodded in agreement. I am told that is how _I_ am.

Lulu nodded and turned back to the book she had previously been reading.

"I must depart. Will I see you tomorrow, Yuna?" Seymour asked me.

"Of course, Maester Seymour. I look forward to more of our talks." I smiled and he kissed my hand before leaving. Once I was sure he was gone I slumped next to Lulu and she immediately closed her book.

"Pretending is an exhausting feat, is it not?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know, but I'm sure you could explain how it feels to me," I responded.

Lulu shook her head and turned to me. "You could just tell him you aren't interested. He's an understanding person."

"Where are Wakka and Kimahri?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Wakka is at the beach with the blitzball team but I don't know where Kimahri is," she answered. "Now, back to you and Seymour." I shook my head and stood up.

"I'm going to practice," I said and walked out of the spacious house. Lulu followed me and was soon matching my stride as I made my way to the temple.

"Avoidance does not help, Yuna. You know what has to happen."

"More than anyone, Lulu. I am not growing attached to Maester Seymour. Our relationship, if it goes passed a student-mentor one, is simply friendly," I stated firmly. We slipped our shoes off when we got to the temple and quietly walked inside. Few people were present, so we easily made our way to the altar. We knelt before it and placed our hands in our laps before closing our eyes.

Prayer was not the most interesting part of Summoning to watch, but it was necessary. It expelled all evil from the body, making the rituals easier to withstand.

Silence enveloped us, our steady breathing the only source of noise… at least for a few minutes.

"Yuna!" Wakka's gruff voice filled my ears and Lulu growled menacingly. I love her, but she is too… stiff.

"We are praying, Wakka. Practice for us isn't as fun as your blitzball," she ground out.

"Life's short, Lulu. Live it, love it," Wakka answered. Lulu was about to retort when I spoke.

"I believe you came for me, Wakka," I said, turning to look at him.

"Oh, yeah. Someone washed up on the beach," he answered.

"Is this someone breathing?" I asked.

"Not sure, but he did kick a blitzball at my head. Not that I'm a genius or anything, but I'm pretty sure he's played before." Before you came, Tidus, Wakka was the one to make me laugh. I smiled and stood up, straightening my blue skirt.

"Where is he?" Lulu inquired. She, too, rose and flicked her black hair over her shoulder.

"Uh… hold that thought," Wakka chuckled uneasily, turned around, and ran out of the temple, his vibrant hair disappearing in the crowd of people mulling around outside. A few minutes passed and Wakka returned, you trailing behind him. Apart from your eyes, which were the most striking shade of blue I'd ever seen, your hair is what shocked me the most. There were very few light haired people in Besaid and those people's hair lacked the luster of your hair. I suspected it was simply from the water still dripping from the ends, but your hair seemed to shine.

"Hey," you said shortly. Lulu looked at your scrutinizingly and, as usual, I bowed.

"You're getting water on the floor," Lulu stated. You looked down, shrugged, and walked out of the temple. With Wakka's encouragement, we followed.

"May I ask how you got here?" I asked. The silence was a bit tense and my only desire was to end it.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't expect an answer," you answered. Lulu glared at you, but said nothing.

"Dude, these are the girls I told you about. If Yuna won't talk to you, no one will," Wakka hissed.

"No, it's okay, Wakka," I smiled. "If he doesn't want to tell us how he got here we can't force him."

"Yes, we can," Lulu muttered to me.

"He's a guest, Lulu. Be nice," I said. "Would you at least tell us your name?"

"Nope," you said with a smirk. Wakka nudged you in the arm and you rolled your eyes. "Tidus. My home was attacked and I ended up here."

"Tidus… I recognize the name," I tapped my finger on my chin, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before.

"Tidus of the Zanarkand Abes?" Wakka asked in disbelief. You nodded smugly. "Jecht's son?" You nodded again, but with obvious hesitation. "Yevon that be above us, we're in the presence of blitzball royalty."

"Yep," you smirked again and I tilted my head to the side. You were going to be a difficult one to figure out, but I was willing to try.

* * *

"You make me sound like a jerk," you mutter bitterly.

"Well, you weren't exactly friendly at first, Tidus," I answer. "And plus, I told you it was going to be biased."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not like that now, am I?"

"Of course not," I smile and you put your hand on top of mine.

"Good. Continue, please."

"I'm tired. I'll continue tomorrow, okay?" You nod and pull me closer to you. Another perk about this place is that we can sleep under the stars. Your arms provided the warmth that has escaped my body since the sun set and I fall asleep, my head resting on your shoulder.

**Author's Note**: Well, there you have it. Completely terrible most likely, but it's all I could really think of. From what I've read about Final Fantasy and what I've seen, Seymour plays the deceiver at the beginning, trying to woo Yuna, basically. That is how I will portray him for several chapters. Umm… I am in dire need of an explanation of the whole Shuyin and Lenne thing. I don't understand it. So, if you are willing to explain it to me, please do. Until next chapter, loves.


End file.
